A Black Sheep in a Flock of Ducks?
by Hikari no Tenshi3
Summary: Adam Banks was always the loner of the group. Everyone knows that people go through bad times during high school, well how will our star Duck hold out when things become a little to hard for him. Takes place during D3 but continues onwards.
1. Baaaaahhhhh

**  
Title: A Black Sheep in a Flock of Ducks?  
  
**

**Author: Hikari no Tenshi  
  
****E-mail: rini_2099@iprimus.com.au  
  
**

**Feedback: Hmm, shall we ponder this for a second.  Yes please, and when I find an author who DOESN'T want feedback, I'll change this and apologise.  
  
**

**Rating: R, for later chapters.  Dark themes ahead, but shh, don't tell anyone.  
  
**

**Disclaimer:  Disney owns ALL things Ducky.  Bastards, it's SO unfair.  At least they don't own Mr. LaRusso, hehe.  I'm just borrowing the characters, and some of the plot.  Nothing more.  
  
**

**Summary:  Adam Banks was always the loner of the group.  Everyone knows that people go through bad times during high school, well how will our star Duck hold out when things become a little to hard for him.  Takes place during D3 but continues onwards.  
  
**

**Notes:  I know nothing about the American schooling system nor the American sport of ice-hockey so PLEASE don't flame me for getting things wrong.  Because of this there will be few references to how school actually operates, and also, very little in terms of hockey.  The lack of hockey may also be explained later on in the story.  
  
**

**Dedication:  This fic is dedicated first and foremost to Star and Victory Thru Tears.  Their fantastic series "Mighty Queertet" was the inspiration for this fic (and guys, I didn't steal any ideas off you, promise!).  It is a wonderful and heart-moving piece of fiction and ANY Mighty Ducks fanfic fan who hasn't read it should be ashamed of themselves.  Thanks!!!  Secondly, to Stepherz who writes FANTASTIC "Banks-Angst"!!  I LOVE it!  Go girl!!!  Finally to my friends who put up with my little obsession with the Ducks (especially those on MSN who put up with my name "Vincent A. LaRusso is HOT!!!!").  *blush*  Thanks everyone!!!**


	2. Once Upon a Time...

"My son would rather not play, than play for your team."  
  
Along with that sentence came a realisation. My father didn't care for me, I was simply a tool for his ego. His son, the number one player on the state champion pee-wee hockey team. The Hawks were my life, I'd grown up with my team mates, we'd tried out together, we hung around at school together but hockey, the game itself, was more important. But my father would never let me play for the Ducks, they were below us. I was too "good" to play for a team like the Ducks.  
  
Well, we showed him, didn't we Charlie.  
  
I realised that I'd drifted back to the memories, reliving them as they occurred. Well, I was never know for my concentration skills. I quickly closed my worn diary, and replaced it in the box. Returning to the present I looked around, a saddened look at my home. I was leaving, finally, and starting a new chapter in my life. I was going to Eden Hall Academy, thanks to the Ducks and the scholarships we had been granted. Grasping the heavy box in my arms, I walked down to the car and loaded up my things.  
  
"Adam! Phone call!" My father called from inside our house. I set down the final box, amazed at how much I had actually packed and ran inside to see who had called.  
  
"Banks, how are you?" Charlie's voice came down the line, and I was relieved. This would give me a chance to organise somewhere to meet, rather than walk into a brand new school all alone.  
  
"Charlie, I'm good." I replied and we talked for a while. We were both worried and excited, however my idea of meeting somewhere had slightly changed.  
  
"You're skating to school with us, Banksie." He said in a juvenile manner, the one that only Charlie could still muster. "Meet us at the duck pond, we'll show those preppy cake-eaters some duck attitude." We both laughed at the use of my nickname, although its creator would not be with us this year. Jesse's departure from the ducks saddened me. He was my closest friend on the team, which wasn't saying much. Other than he and Charlie, the Ducks had remained simply team mates, nothing more.  
  
"Alright Captain Duck." I countered. We decided on times and say our goodbyes. I was smiling as I went to tell my father. He wouldn't mind dropping my things off at school, because after all, it WAS helping my hockey career.   
  
I was right, he didn't mind, although my reasoning was off. This is his son who goes to Eden Hall Academy, who wouldn't love THAT conversation piece.   
  
I decided on one last look at my room, significantly empty after the removal of my stuff, I say my goodbyes and leave the house, skating off to meet my friends.  
  
The duck pond as we call it now is the old lake that District 5 used to practice on before Bombay arrived. While the majority of the original Ducks have left, there is still Goldberg, Guy, Connie, Averman and of course Charlie, but the Ducks wouldn't be the Ducks without him. Fulton and I are still around, but although we weren't original Ducks, we're from Minnesota and are part of the group. It's amazing how a group of people can come together and be such close, and almost exclusive friends just through playing (or as it began, failing) hockey. But they're, I mean we're, the Ducks.   
  
And they're the same Ducks I saw waiting for me as I skated up to the duck pond. I live furthest from here, but they don't mind, they looked happy to see me. After the small talk about holidays and what school is going to be like, we skated off to school. The Ducks, we've been together since the beginning and will stay that way, I feel no matter how physically distant we become we will always be close because of the Ducks. Our newer team mates, from the Goodwill Games, are meeting us at school, because of the distance they had to travel. So we skated, without a care in the world. Simply wondering what our new school would be like.   
  
Goldberg and Charlie had a little adventure on the way, but it was otherwise an eventful trip. The Ducks talked about their holidays and reminisced, I stayed silent for most of the trip. While I should consider them my friends, I just wouldn't know what to say. As we entered the school grounds however, I was starting to feel nervous. This place was HUGE, and while I could've attended Eden Hall without the scholarships, I was glad that my team mates were here, this place was intimidating. We skated up to the auditorium and entered through the side door. I could hear the dean talking, and thanks to Goldberg's lack of skating ability, I could see the dean talking, from under the curtain that was hanging on the stage five seconds before hand.   
  
"GOLDBERG!!!" 


	3. 'I Made Varsity?'

I have NO understanding of the American schooling system, so if there is anything wrong, sue me (as it seems to be so popular over there these days). This chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine who seemed to be upset today, but wouldn't talk about it. Lukey-chan, this is your chapter. :P YOU BETTER LIKE IT!!!  
  
  
"I made Varsity?" I asked nobody in particular. Well, my father would certainly be pleased about this, that was my first thought. His son, the freshman player on Varsity at the prestigious Eden Hall Academy. Ambiguity overwhelmed me. I had made Varsity, giving me a head start with my professional hockey career, another thing my father would be happy about, but I was also happy about it. Hockey was my life, and this was certainly a step in the right direction. But leaving the Ducks? I couldn't leave the team. They'd been my only friends since leaving the Hawks, probably the hardest thing I'd ever done, and here I was about to desert them and feeling happy about it?   
  
Then again, without Jesse, there wasn't anyone I could really call a friend on the team, except Charlie. But that was difficult, so I didn't say anything to coach. I had thought about asking him if I could stay with the Ducks, but my hockey career was more important. Sure I was friendly to Julie and some of the others but I'd made no real connection with anyone else.   
  
I missed Jesse, he was the one person on the team I'd felt close too. Ever since the "playoffs present" he'd been nice to me. I'd always guessed it was the way the Hawks players treated me, Jesse has a big thing about loyalty. He saw McGill and Larson at the North Stars game and although he didn't say anything at the time, he asked me about it later on, after the championship game. That was when we became close, he was so angry, I was scared he was going to go after them.  
  
Then came the Junior Goodwill Games, and I couldn't focus on anything but hockey. The scouts were out there in full force and it was my shot, I didn't have time for friends or getting to know people, I needed to impress the scouts. Training continuously throughout the games was why I became so distant from those who were close to me, mainly Jesse. His decision not to continue with the Ducks to Eden Hall was painful. I didn't know what I'd do without him, so again I focused on hockey. Knowing that Jesse will never again step onto the ice with a proud Duck smile is saddening, but while one Duck has left the flock, there are many of us here, and our flock would continue.  
  
However that notion was dieing away. Our new coach lacked any Duck attitude, Duck doesn't start with a "w". I had been moved up to Varsity, a great chance for me, but another link in the chain removed and finally the removal of Charlie's "C" had delivered a devastating blow to our flock. Charlie was the heart of our team, and without him to lead, the team wouldn't know what to do.   
  
As I looked around the steamy change room, I noticed the tired faces. That training session was the hardest ever, more so than when horrible "Captain Blood" arrived at the Junior Goodwill Games. There was one however, who wouldn't look me in the eye, Charlie. His gaze stayed on the floor, purposely avoiding my eyes. It hurt, but I wouldn't let him know that. He knew as well as I what was happening, the Ducks were breaking apart, but why was he blaming it on me? It wasn't my choice to be moved to Varsity! I cleaned up my things and left the dreary room as fast as I could.   
  
I was glad when I reached my dorm. It was a safe-haven from the Ducks. While I was as yet unsure of how each of them would react, I was dreading the outcome. I was happy to be sharing with Dwayne. While our resident cowboy was still a Duck, he was naïve enough to avoid talking about the team. Sometimes it's nice not having to be deeply concerned with your friends. If you know people on a superficial level then they can't hurt you. Therefore Dwayne would be easy to handle. I was worried about the coming week, the rest of the Ducks wouldn't be as easy to face, especially the one who would be most hurt, the one who would blame it on me. Charlie. I could already plan out the confrontation in my head, being predictable as he is. But none of it mattered, all I wanted was some peace and quiet. 


End file.
